tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Flynn
Fiery Flynn is the twentieth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas arrives at Knapford with some wagons of engine parts destined for the Dieselworks. Then Flynn arrives on his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Once there, he meets Diesel who remarks that the fire engine is never busy like he is. Flynn explains that he is waiting to be busy just as the emergency siren sounds. Rocky informs Flynn that there is a blue engine on fire, but Flynn races away before Rocky has a chance to tell him which blue engine. Edward is waiting at the Coal Hopper with Dart, who is shunting in a nearby siding. Then Flynn races in and, thinking he has found the blue engine that is on fire, squirts water all over Edward and his driver. Dart laughs at Flynn, making the fire engine even more determined to find the endangered blue engine. At Maron, Gordon is collecting the Hatt family and Den is picking up freight. Flynn soon arrives and, thinking that Gordon is the blue engine who needs rescuing, starts spraying water at Gordon. But Gordon is not the blue engine in need of rescuing and Flynn has accidentally soaked a furious Sir Topham Hatt. Den laughs at Flynn, who apologizes and races away to find the blue engine that is on fire. Soon Flynn arrives at the Sodor Dieselworks where he finds the blue engine, Thomas, whose firebox is on fire. Flynn tries to shoot water from his cannons, but nothing happens; he is out of water. Diesel, Paxton, and Norman laugh at Flynn, but Flynn knows what he must do. He asks the Diesels for help and soon their drivers are extinguishing Thomas' fire with buckets of water. Flynn thanks the Diesels for their help and heads back to the Search and Rescue Centre to be refilled with water. Then Diesel rattles in and teases Flynn for not being busy again. This time, Flynn just smiles. Suddenly, the emergency siren sounds again. This time Flynn does not speed off to the rescue; he waits for the full report and then races off to Mavis' aid. Mavis is very grateful and Flynn tells her that he will come to the rescue as soon as he is called. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Hiro * Diesel * Den * Dart * Flynn * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Norman (not named) * Mavis (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * Schoolchildren (cameo) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Whispering Woods * Whistling Woods * Knapford * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The School * Whispering Woods * The Coal Hopper * Maron * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Little Western Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the fifteenth season. * This is the last episode narrated by Blanche Ravalec in France and French speaking Canada and the last episode narrated by Alexei Borzunov in Russia and the Ukraine. * Stock footage from Buzzy Bees is used. * This is the last episode to have Jo Jordan as creative producer. Goofs * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Diesel, Den, and Emily's trains. * Dart and Den's voices are swapped. * How did Flynn get to the Rescue Centre from track four of Knapford station? That track ends at the bookstall. A similar thing also happened at Maron. The track Flynn is on ends just a few yards ahead of him. * The narrator says "Flynn steamed in", but Flynn is not steam powered. * When Flynn sprays water at Edward, the water goes over Edward, yet his Driver somehow ends up getting soaked anyway. What's more, when Flynn hoses down Gordon, the water seems to hit Gordon's tender or the platform, yet it ends up hitting the side of one of the coaches. Quotes * Diesel: You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy! * Dowager Hatt: Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hats! * Gordon: Gordon doesn't need saving! * Flynn: You're not on fire, Gordon? * Gordon: No, I'm not! * Sir Topham Hatt: But I'm wet through! * Den: Fiery Flynn fudges it! Merchandise * Books - Fire Engine Flynn In Other Languages Gallery File:FieryFlynntitlecard.png|Title card File:FieryFlynnNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:FlamingFlynn1.png File:FlamingFlynn2.png File:FlamingFlynn3.png File:FlamingFlynn4.png File:FlamingFlynn5.png File:FieryFlynn!.png File:FlamingFlynn6.png File:FieryFlynn1.png|Whiff File:FieryFlynn2.png File:FieryFlynn3.png|Hiro and Thomas File:FieryFlynn4.png File:FieryFlynn5.png File:FieryFlynn6.png File:FieryFlynn7.png File:FieryFlynn8.png File:FieryFlynn9.png File:FieryFlynn10.png File:FieryFlynn11.png File:FieryFlynn12.png File:FieryFlynn13.png File:FieryFlynn14.png|Rocky File:FieryFlynn15.png File:FieryFlynn16.png File:FieryFlynn17.png File:FieryFlynn18.png File:FieryFlynn19.png|Flynn and Edward File:FieryFlynn20.png File:FieryFlynn21.png File:FieryFlynn22.png File:FieryFlynn23.png File:FieryFlynn24.png File:FieryFlynn25.png File:FieryFlynn26.png File:FieryFlynn27.png|Den File:FieryFlynn28.png|Gordon, Dowager, Lady, and Sir Topham Hatt File:FieryFlynn29.png File:FieryFlynn30.png File:FieryFlynn31.png File:FieryFlynn32.png File:FieryFlynn33.png File:FieryFlynn34.png File:FieryFlynn35.png File:FieryFlynn36.png File:FieryFlynn37.png File:FieryFlynn38.png|Diesel, Paxton, and Norman File:FieryFlynn39.png File:FieryFlynn40.png File:FieryFlynn41.png File:FieryFlynn42.jpg File:FieryFlynn43.jpg File:FieryFlynn44.jpg File:FieryFlynn45.jpg File:FieryFlynn46.jpg File:FieryFlynn47.png File:FieryFlynn48.png File:FieryFlynn49.png File:FieryFlynn50.png File:FieryFlynn51.png File:FieryFlynn52.png File:FieryFlynn53.png File:FieryFlynn54.png File:FieryFlynn55.png File:FieryFlynn56.png File:FieryFlynn57.png File:FieryFlynn58.png File:FieryFlynn59.png File:FieryFlynn60.png File:FieryFlynn61.png File:FieryFlynn62.png File:FieryFlynn63.png File:FieryFlynn64.png File:FieryFlynn65.png|Mavis and Flynn File:FieryFlynn66.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes